The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Modern integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of active devices such as transistors and passive devices such as capacitors. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. These devices are initially isolated from each other, but are later interconnected together through multiple metal layers to form functional circuits. As the IC becomes increasingly more complex, the density of active and passive devices in modern integrated circuits is significantly increased, and therefore it is required to decrease the dimension of these devices. Capacitors are key components commonly used in semiconductor integrated circuits. The capacitance of capacitors may be influenced when the areas of the capacitors are decreased.